Sated Hunger
by Ruler-of-Yaoi
Summary: By day, Shuichi Shindou is a normal seventeen years old high school senior. But his nights belong to the hunt. The hunt for vengence for their blood, and for the deadly creatures vampires. Little does he know that the hunt for him began?
1. Chapter 1 Into The Life

**Title: **Sated Hunger

**Authoress:** RulerofYaoi

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** By day, Shuichi Shindou is a normal seventeen years old high school senior. But his nights belong to the hunt. The hunt for deadly creatures ranging from apparitions to zombies, but mainly vampires. Little does he know that the hunt for him began? Noble and pure breed vampires are after him, but only one was his match. Eldest son of the Ancient One. Now he must fight for his human life and freedom, finding that he must also fight for his friend, Hiros, as well as another pure breed has taken interest.

**Disclaimer (for all chappies):** I do not own Gravitation in any chapter of this story nor do I own the world, **-** buuuuuut if I did own Gravitation and the world EVERYONE would be yaoi filled, NO EXCEPTIONS!!! o

**Note: **This fic is mainly rated M for gory detail which are not for kiddy eyes, the shooting of guns and throwing of knives, stabbing of vampires, burning of bodies, feeding of blood and of course full on hard core yaoi ( don't forget the hard core citrus, lime, and lemon) LOTSA LEMON AND LIME!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Normal Cycle in Shindou's Life**

_Rating T for gore, violence, and crude (yet funny) sexual humor_

_Mini Proglue_

Hunger burned within the depth of his dark, dreary, and sinister soul. Hunger that gnawed at him, demanding him to satisfy it as it longed to be quenched.

The hunger that he had grown accustomed to after the long centuries that he was condemned to. Yet he had never made a move to completely sate himself. He only sipped small quantities at a time, which had momentarily pleased his inner demon.

But in time… the demon would get tired of the small slakes. Then the demon would become frustrated and fight, wanting to be released, freed.

The demon would hunt… Hunt for what could be his salvation. The light to his darkness. Hikari to the yami. (Light to the Darkness). The light that could illuminate his soul, then the demon would destroy it, forever ensnaring him in the all too familiar darkness for eternity.

He'd be trapped in the hell he had reluctantly come to call his haven.

_Real Chappie begins_

The obscured figure stealthily crept up to the large, faded, and crumbling brick wall surrounding and keeping him from his destination. He turned his back to the wall calculating just how high it was.

He took six large strides forward and two to his left, his light clicking heels fading in the silent dead of night. He crouched down readily, and pushed himself up. He neatly flipped backwards, and then backhand sprung three times, his method giving him just enough momentum to grasp the ledge of the eleven foot high wall.

He swung himself up and landed on the top of the unstable wall in a near crouch, balancing his slight weight. He stood and glanced around to see if he had disturbed dead atmosphere of the cemetery. Those same dangerous amethysts scanning the dewy grass and the dull grey headstones.

Thick dark sooty lashes drifted down briefly caressing pale rosy cheeks before rising once again. Long slender legs beneath the dark tight leather moved fluidly along the wall, pacing back and forth. Waiting tensely.

The thin agile yet unnoticeably built frame stretch with feline like movements beneath the black cotton turtle neck. Soft lengthy pink locks brushed and lingered on the neck and shoulders of the black shirt material, escaping the confines of the black tie holding it back from the angelic features of the soft childishly round facade.

The lavender eyes once again passed over the dreary graves below. They paused on three dark figures dragging another toward a small yet fair conditioned mausoleum. The same one the mauve eyes had seen others enter and never return from… not human at least.

He crouched down pulling the long black trench coat from the iron spiked entrance gate beside the crumbling wall. He silently slipped it on and pulled the black gym bag from the gate. He opened it and stared inside smiling to himself.

"Arigotou, ojee-chan." He murmured pulling out silver stakes.

He dug around inside again pulling forth a pair of midnight Glocks, both nine millimeter with silver rounds, and a mall glass bottle of holy water. He tugged his shirt up and slid the seven stakes into the holsters at his abs.

He stuck the Glocks in holsters around his thighs and the holy water in his pocket. He opened the bag again and pulled forth a twenty one millimeter and Revolver, both also containing silver rounds. He stuck the twenty one at his left ankle and the Revolver at his right.

"Ah!" he whispered excitedly, pulling out a dozen mini throwing knives and a silver dagger. Every weapon he owned was made of silver, and if not fully, had a large amount in it. He slid the dagger into the pouch between his shoulder blades and hung the throwing knives on the inside of his coat.

He had earlier tucked twelve clips of bullets into the compartment in his jacket. Three extra clips for every gun. The silver cross dangled heavily from his neck.

"It's time to go hunting."

He jumped off the wall, his coat billowing behind him. He landed on one knee crouched. He stood carefully, walking toward the mausoleum. The figures were at the thick heavy marble entrance chamber, struggling to open it.

"Hurry up and get it open!" one hissed pushing the door

"Shut the fuck up!" The second sneered beside him also pushing.

"Let's go! The bitch is fucking dieing! The master wants her before death passes!" the third groaned holding the comatose brunette by the waist.

The second caught sight of the mauve eyed boy making his way toward them.

"It's the Slayer!!" it hissed fangs gleaming, forgetting about the door.

He watched as the two remaining creatures spun on him hissing and yowling like the animals they were.

"Hello, boys." He said pointing the gun at the third man nearest the woman.

He pulled the trigger quickly and raised the gun to the next two, not bothering to watch the body burn and turn to ash. He'd seen it countless times prior to this.

The first and second lunged at him, the targets being to close giving them an advantage, but not much. The boy dropped the gun, reached into his jacket, and spun launching throwing knives at the creatures.

The first stumbled back as the knives imbedded themselves in the creature's chest. The body fell to its knees with an inhuman screech. Before its head hit the ground it was ash.

The second pulled back its claw, razor-sharp nails glinting aiming for his chest.

"DIE SLAYER!!! DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!" It chanted an animalistic yowl echoing through the cemetery.

The boy leapt sideways and brought his leg up and kneed its gut. The boy grabbed its head and pulled it back angled promptly.

CRACK

He smiled satisfied as he heard the sound. He let go of the body and watched as the blue flames licked at it. It had always pleased him to see his work.

He walked over to the young brunette woman putting a hand over the slight fang wound in her neck. He frowned not comprehending how she could die from such a minor wound. He gently turned her head again and cringed.

They had torn her throat out. Messy and dark ligaments of pinks to deep reds pulsated, trying to pump blood through her body. Dark thick crimson gushed from beneath the torn muscle pouring past her tan skin to soak into the grass and soil of the grave beneath her.

The girl's body started to convulse violently, dieing… He knew…He didn't make it on time to save her. Her blood and death was on his hands.

"Shuichi Shindou!! Get your ass up now!!" Maiko yelled from the lavender eyed boy's bedroom door. Both eyes opened lazily staring at the blue haired girl at his door.

"Ne…Ojee-chan…just five more minutes… I had a rough time hunting last night."

The pink haired boy winced at the sour taste in his mouth.

"But onee-saaaan!!" she wined slumping on the bed "You gotta drive me to school. It's nearing the end of the second month of school! Plus, this I your last year as a senior… of course if you fail, it'll be your second to last, but that's not the POINT!!!" she screeched frustrated.

Shuichi groaned and sat up, his hair tousled and sticking up in every direction. He grumbled to himself as Maiko dragged him to the bathroom. She pushed him into the shower stall and turned the cold water faucet on full blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"Hey Shu-chan!!" Hino yelled waving her arms around excitedly. Her blonde hair parted and set in pigtails. She giggled and snorted running to him.

The pink haired boy froze; his cheetah designed heeled boots no longer clicking against the cold pavement. He pulled the cowboy hat down over his eyes.

The simple minded girl had had a crush on him since he had begun school. Apparently she liked his unique fashion sense. And today he was looking especially fashionable.

Dangling from his ears, he wore a clip on earring with cheetah printed cut sandstone. Under his light sapphire uniform jacket he wore a midriff cheetah skin turtle neck and matching boots. A matching transparent scarf engulfed his décolletage. A silver buckle dangled from his nude stomach riding his hips connecting to his wrist. On his hands he wore wrist length similar gloves.

"Oh, h-hello Hino-san." Shuichi smiled forcefully, twitching. He started walking again increasing his pace, willing the girl to disappear.

"Homecoming is coming up in a month…and I was wondering (snort) if you wanted, to…y'know…come… (snort) … with me?" her face flushed.

Shuichi's steps faltered as he heard his. His face flushed deeply.

"Well… H-Hino-san. I'm very flattered you'd consider me as an option for a date, but-"

"**_BUT _**Shu-koi is going with me."

An arm slipped around his waist as the soft silky words were whispered in his ear, loud enough for Hino to hear. He sighed in relief, embracing his best friends arm.

"Hiro-kun!!" He said in a grateful tone

Hino's face burned red as she went starry eyed.

"Oh, Hiro-kun is your date? (snort) Okay… bye!"

She skipped away giggling and snorting, her skips filled with pep.

"Domo Arigotou, Hiro-kun!"

"She looked happier than put down, ne Shu-chan?"

"Hai, weird, ne?"

Silence.

Both burst out laughing and continued walking to Shuichis car. Hiro stopped him.

"Hey, let's take my bike."

Shuichi grinned "Maiko can drive herself."

He tossed the keys on the hood of the car and wrote a quick note to his sister.

"Come on, Shu-chan! I wanna stop and get some breakfast first!" Hiro yelled tossing the keys up in the air then catching them.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming." Shuichi yelled back.

He put the note and keys under the windshield wiper and ran over to his best friends Suzuki.

"Shindou-san…please stop staring at your boyfriend and get on track!" Minamori-sensei hissed

"NANI???!! Hiro-kun isn't-"

"Oi, Shu-chan, are you _entranced_ by my _enchanting _beauty? Don't you just find me _enthralling_?"

"Nani? Hai! Iie! I-I don't understand your big words!!! STOP USING BIG WORDS!!! AAAAGGH!!" Shuichi screeched jumping up on the desk.

He gave another frustrated yell and launched himself at his best friend. Many of the surrounding students shouted scurrying away.

He tackled his friend to the ground. Grunts and yells rose up from the pair. Fists flew and more grunts and squeaks rose from them.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!! BOTH OF YOU!! LOVERS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT THIS WAY!!!" Minamori-sensei barked hitting them with her yard stick ruler. "GET UP NOW!! OR ELSE-"

Hiros popped up grinning like a mad man. "I'm cool. We're fine; don't worry about it, Mina-san."

"IT'S MINAMORI-SENSEI TO YOU!!!" the teacher screamed.

Shuichi glared at his best friend crossing his arms, hat askew. He fixed the transparent cheetah print scarf on his neck. The lunch bell rang.

"WHOOOHOOO!!! LUNCH!!" Shuichi laughed and pulled Hiro out of the classroom, fixing his hat. He grinned gleefully, heels clicking against the floor. His unique pink hair and obscene hat separating him form the other student's heads of black and brown.

He saw his sister exiting a classroom with a group of girls. He grinned and waved wildly.

"MAIIIIIIIKOOOOO-CHAN!!!! OVER HERE OJEE-CHAAAN!!!"

Maiko's eyes spun to glare at him. He grinned and waved pulling Hiro with him. He watched his sisters eyes turn to Hiro and her cheeks flush red.

"Ohayo, Hiro-san." Maiko gushed when they got close enough. The girls around her flushed and giggled. Shuichi tilted his head, slightly confused.

"Hey, Maiko-chan. You got lunch with us, ne?" Hiro smiled pleasantly pulling out an unlit cigarette.

"Yeah…" Maiko flushed darker.

Shuichi laughed and jumped on his sister. "We have lunch together, Maiko-chan! Isn't that great?! We can eat together everyday from now on!"

"Uh…no." Maiko growled pushing Shuichi off of her.

He waved as she walked away with her friends. He grinned when she looked back at him flashing a piece sign.

"Maiko's kinda cute." Hiro commented searching his pockets for a lighter.

"HEY!! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, YOU PERV!!" Shuichi screamed jumping on his friend.

He gnawed at Hiros shoulder angrily. Hiro simply stood supporting the pink hair boy's weight and sighed. He started to walk toward the lunch room, Shiuchi weighing him down only the slightest.

Shuichi opened the door throwing his set of keys on the nearby table. Behind him Maiko pulled up in the car. She got out the car. He left the door open for her.

" Ne…onee-san? What's for dinner?" Maiko asked.

Shuichi grinned thoughtfully, putting his hand behind his head. "Well…how 'bout some pocky?"

Maiko snorted "Pocky? Uh…no. How about some take out?"

"Kay! You pick and order. I'm gonna go wash my be-hind. Then its Huntin' Time!" Shuichi yelled bouncing up the stairs.

"CLEAN UP YOUR MESS TONIGHT!! THE POLICE ARE FINDING THINGS!! WEAR SOME DAMN GLOVES!! IF THEY FIND PRINTS, THEN YOU'RE CAUGHT!!!"

"Hai ojee-chan!" Shiuchi whined slamming the bathroom door shut. He padded across the cold ceramic floor and opened the hot water valve.

He kicked off his boots, throwing it in a pile of his scarf, hat, and gloves. He pulled off his uniform jacket and slowly pulled the midriff shirt off. His hair ruffled at the action. He froze when he caught sight of his chest in the mirror.

His eyes darkened as he stared at his pale marred skin. A long, dark scar danced across his abdomen, up across his left pec, over his shoulder and down his left arm. It stopped at the soft inner junction of his inner arm. Two healed over vicious looking teeth tears lingered at his inner arm, meeting the dark scar. His old wounds clashed with his skin.

Simple pinprick adorned the joint of his neck and shoulder near the dip leading to his shoulder. Even after getting the bite ten years before, it never healed or faded. It stayed looking……. ..…new, as if it had just been there for the first time.

It didn't belong there…

Yet it did. He was who he was because of it. It made him Slayer of the creatures of the night whether they be vampires, zombies, or fiends in every aspect. It gave him supremacy to demolish those creatures.

**He** was chosen whether it be by calamity or not. **He** was bitten by the Ancient One of the vampires. **He** was allowed to live. **He** was given the cursed gift.

Not his sister, him. It was as simple as that. Yet… he was sickened by himself. He found his body repulsive, a sin. He found what he did justice, but an unholy one.

He brought a shaky hand up, eyes glued to the wound on his neck. The wound that would be there until he perished. His fingers brushed against the mark hesitantly. Tears flooded his eyes threatening to fall, he closed them as he was suddenly flooded with memories.

_Memory Start_

"NOOOO!!!"

"LET HER GO!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

A loud crash and a bone chilling scream rang through the dark Shindou house, waking seven year old Shiuchi Shindou and his four year old sister Maiko form their slumber.

More screams were made apparent. Screams of pain and horror, filled with sorrow and agony. Then they were gone. Simply silent as if the house were never disturbed by the horrified screams.

"S-S-Shu-shu-chan?" Maiko's childish voice whispered, tears gathering in her wide blue eyes, trembling.

Shuichi brought a trembling finger to his lips and pushed his comforter back jumping out of bed.

"Some bad people are here, Mai-chan. Remember what otou-san said. They just want to take some money and stuff." Shuichi whispered trying to reassure them both.

He pulled his sister out of the be and both ran into the closet. Just like okaa-san had said. Just hide in there until they go away. Shuichi pushed his sister into the corner and got in closing the door softly, locking it.

"Shu-shu-chan… wha if dey don go way?" Maiko whispered clutching the dark purple stuffed elephant.

Shiuchi pulled her into his lap hugging her tight. Tears gathered in both of their eyes.

"They will, Mai-chan. If they don't, then the police mans are gonna get them and put them in jail." He whispered

"I wan otou-san!!" Maiko sniffled holding the elephant tighter. She buried her face into its fur and cried softly.

"So do I Mai-chan, bu-"

The bedroom light flickered on and a terrifying shiver ran down Shuichi's spine setting his back rigid. He gripped his sister tighter.

Graceful flowing steps entered the room. Several of them. The light flickered on and off as if it couldn't take the presence of the room.

The closet door rattled, erupting a soft cry from both children. The rattling continued, the door being forced. Suddenly the rattling stopped. Shuichi listened carefully, his breathing heavy and short. He leaned forward slightly reaching a shaking hand toward the door knob.

He shot back as the door flew off it's hinges hitting the far wall between the children's beds splitting. The light continued to flicker on and off, but no one was apparent in the room…no one was there.

An urethral, eerie voice played through the empty room. "Come out children…don't be afraid… I won't hurt you… much…come out…and play…"

The voice penetrated his mind and echoed fiercely compelling him forward. Shuichi held his small hands over his ears trying to block out that compelling voice. Maiko cried out holding her stuffed animal over her ears.

"Leave us alone! Go away! NO!" Shuichi screamed shaking his head madly. Four figures materialized in front of the now destroyed door.

The one in the middle was a tall middle aged, bald man with cold dead black eyes. He reached a hand forward, holding it out palm up, as if for Shuichi to take hold.

"Come…come children…let us go and play…come to me…come…to…me…"

The compelling voice whispered over and over again in his head. Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut, banging his head back against the frame of the closet wall.

"LEAVE US ALONE!! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!!" Shuichi yelled burying his face in his sisters neck. He felt her shaking against him clutching her ears in pain.

The voice laughed… the sound dark and haunting…deadly. "I do not want your money…but.. what you hold within you…"


	2. Chapter 2 The Memories

**Title: **Sated Hunger

**Authoress:** RulerofYaoi

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** By day, Shuichi Shindou is a normal seventeen years old high school senior. But his nights belong to the hunt. The hunt for deadly creatures ranging from apparitions to zombies, but mainly vampires. Little does he know that the hunt for him began? Noble and pure breed vampires are after him, but only one was his match. Eldest son of the Ancient One. Now he must fight for his human life and freedom, finding that he must also fight for his friend, Hiros, as well as another pure breed has taken interest.

**Disclaimer (for all chappies):** I do not own Gravitation in any chapter of this story nor do I own the world, **-** buuuuuut if I did own Gravitation and the world EVERYONE would be yaoi filled, NO EXCEPTIONS!!! o

**Note: **This fic is mainly rated M for gory detail which are not for kiddy eyes, the shooting of guns and throwing of knives, stabbing of vampires, burning of bodies, feeding of blood and of course full on hard core yaoi ( don't forget the hard core citrus, lime, and lemon) LOTSA LEMON AND LIME!!!

**Chapter 2**

**Past and The Present**

_Rating M for gore, violence, and crude (yet funny) sexual humor_

The man licked his lips turning to the tall teen on his left. Shuichi looked up watching the old man speak quietly in his ear. The tall teens black eyes held nothing but darkness and emptiness his ebony locks falling over his haunting eyes.

The teen nodded and turned those cold eyes on what looked like his twin yet...he was different. The same haunting eyes but a brilliant gold took place of coal as did his hair.

The golden eyed teen nodded and glanced at the second older blonde male. The man was daunting almost as frightening as the bald man seemingly heartless.

Shuichi gasped and held his sister tighter to him when he caught sight of the blondes emerald green eyes. The man began to move toward the closet in a hypnotic swaying motion his eyes almost glowing.

Shuichi stared into his eyes and felt himself relaxing almost feeling safe for a moment then caught himself more frightened than before.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM US! GO AWAY!! PLEASE JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

The man stopped abruptly, tilting his head almost curiously before looking back at the bald man. They stared at each other for a moment longer than a glance before the attention was returned to the children.

The bald mans face darkened in anger before his gaze swiveled to Maiko. Shuichi watched confused and glanced down as his sister gasped. Beads of sweat broke out on the little girls pale face. Her breathe was short and uneven.

She jerked violently as if someone was pulling her in the opposite direction out of the closet. Shuichi stared startled as it continued and she was jerked out of his arms completely.

Her body moved in puppet like motions, forced and unnatural. She squeezed her eyes shut bottom lip trembling. Her breathing sped up and when he caught a glimpse of her face he saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Help me Shu-Shu-chan! 'Nee-san please make it stop. I don't want to go with them! I can't make my feet stop working!" she sobbed, her stuffed animal falling to the ground.

Shuichi stared at her shaking in confusion and terror. What was going on?? His body started to shake violently as he reached a hand to her wanting to grab her back to him.

His vision focused in on the bald man once again, who was grinning sadistically at the sight of the girl sobbing reluctantly moving toward him. He was jerking his hand about almost merrily. He twirled his hand around in a circle and watched Maiko spin around and continue forward.

Shuichi gasped aloud his mouth falling open. 'He's doing this to Mai-chan!' he thought He stood on shaky legs finding the strength with the will to save his sister. With a weak but furious cry he ran forward and lunged at the bald man beating at his legs with closed fists.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG MEAN MONSTER! LET HER GO!" Shuichi yelled tears falling from his eyes. He put all his power into making the man leave his sister alone.

-THUNK-

He looked back to see his sister fall to the floor staring at him teary eyed. He rushed to her sobbing. He took her in her arm letting her hide her face in his chest. He stared up at the man a fierce scowl on his face.

"Now children...that wasn't fun was it? Do you want me to do it again?" the bald man hissed

Shuichi held onto his sister and glanced at the man who held out a weathered hand to him.

"Come...be a good little boy and come to me.."

Shuichi stood wiping his eyes on his sleeves. He took an uncertain step forward eyeing the man wearily. He was scared. No he was more than scared. He was terrified. He didn't know what they wanted. He didn't have anything worth taking. Not that he knew of anyway.

He put his foot forward to take another step but stopped when he saw the bald man open his mouth. Two long, thin glistening fangs extended menacingly from pink gums.

Shuichis eyes widened and he started to take a step back. That man...he wasn't normal... The man wasn't human...he couldn't be...

Before he could blink, Shuichi found himself rammed against the wall beside the closet a hand wrapped around his throat. His head hit the wall and white spots danced before his eyes.

He groaned, his head lolling from side to side. He squeezed his eyes shut resting his head back against the wall. He felt the hand leave letting air into his passageway.

The pink haired boy opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the bald man lower his fangs to his neck. Shuichi screamed and fought pushing his hands against the mans hard flat chest. The man was a vampire like the ones in his mangas! They were going to eat him and his sister!

"STOP!" The bald man yelled, fire flashing in the black depth of his eyes. Shuichis body arched and went rigid. He could barely move, not even his throat would emit a sound.

His fingers twitched as he lifted his arms with extreme difficulty. It felt as if his arms were weighed down by a ton. He put his arm on the mans shoulder willing his weak arm to push him away. He panted feeling sweat trickle down his neck.

"He's resisting...I used a quarter of my power to try and restrain him...he will be strong in years to come..." the man hiss in amusement.

Shuichi glanced at his sister out the corner of his eye to see that she had passed out on the floor. He cried out in surprise and pain as the mans fangs sunk into the flesh of his neck.

The man was drinking fiercely tongue lapping at the dark blood. Shuichi felt as if someone had drained him dry already and could barely take it when the man drank with enthusiasm. He started to feel tired and weak. His eyes drooped in exhaustion and his heart slowed.

"M'lord...m'lord!" The emerald eyed blonde called continually with no response

"Tou-san!"

The bald man jerked away fangs ripping painfully from the boys neck. The boy fell to the ground eyes unfocused, neck aching.

"Hai...I know...come let us go" The bald man hissed licking the blood from his lips. Just as they came they disappeared.

Shuichi staggered up and went to his sister worried. He shook her gently and smiled when she batted her lashes and looked up at him.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san..." Shuichi breathed as he left the room. He stumbled down the hallway leaning against the wall for support pressing a hand to his neck. His parents bedroom door was ajar...all was silent from inside.

"Kaa-san!" he called unsurely "Tou-san!"

He stared at the dark red liquid on the doorknob. Pushing the door open, he switched on the light.

He felt a cold pang push through at what he saw. The room was in shambles. The vases broken, dresser and clothes overturned and on the floor. Pillows were ripped and windows were broken.

On the floor lay his once beautiful naked dead Kaa-san. Claw and bite marks covered her body, blood flowing from between her legs and a straight deep cut across her neck. Blood filled her mouth as if she drowned in it. A pool of blood surrounded her body and her ripped pink silk nightgown lay half soaked in the fluid. Her skin a deathly pale white, her expression as if she were forever screaming in pain. Mouth agape eyes wide and glossy.

By the broken window his tou-sans body lay covered in broken glass. The normally jolly mans expression contorted in fear and intense pain. A straight deep cut crossed his neck and blood pooled around him soaking into his pajama top and bottom. A huge gushing hole was apparent in the middle of his chest where the heart was recognized to be...but it wasn't there. Torn red muscles and veins gushed blood filling the hole but not hiding the broken ribs that stuck into the muscles.

Shuichi stared, silent tears sliding down his cheek at both of his beloved parents...dead. He had somehow managed to leave the room and get his sister. He carried her into his parents room and laid her on the mattress. He laid down beside her and curled around her before passing out.


End file.
